Ghostbusters
Os Caça-Fantasmas (em inglês: Ghostbusters) são uma franquia americana contando com o primeiro filme em 1984, Ghostbusters II (1989), e duas séries animadas, The Real Ghostbusters (anos depois renomeada para Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters - Geleia! E os Verdadeiros Caça-Fantasmas) e Extreme Ghostbusters. Dr. Peter Venkman Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 6 Vontade: 4 Mente: 4 Infl: 4 Aura: 4 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa: 13 Hero Points: 25 Perícias Charisma (Interrogation, Persuasion): 5, Gadgetry 3, Scientist 5 Vehicles (Land, Water): 3 Vantagens: Connections: Ghostbusters (alta), Expertise (parapsicologia), Gift of Gab Desvantagens Sérias Irrational Attractions em flertar com mulheres bonitas e fazer comentários irônicos Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: eliminador de ameaças fantasmagóricas Riqueza: 6 Equipamento: *Mochila de Prótons {Corpo 4, Mystic Freeze 8, Lightning 8, R#2 bonus: Mystic Blast e Lightning tem Combined Power Usage: se o alvo é vivo ou um objeto, será afetado por Lightning; se o alvo é um fantasma ou ser sobrenatural, será afetado por Mystic Freeze. limitações: Mystic Freeze dura um número de fases iguais aos RAPs ganhos} * Armadilha {Corpo 3, Mystic Freeze 10 R#2 limitações: Mystic Freeze tem 1 AP de Alcance e só afeta fantasmas e outros seres sobrenaturais; uma vez capturado um alvo, este deve ser descarregado na Unidade de Contenção, antes de poder usar Mystice Freeze em um novo alvo; do contrário, o alvo anterior é instantaneamente libertado. nota¹: A armadilha é ligada a um cabo de 4 APs de distância, podendo ser arremessada a essa distância, efetivamente aumentando o Alcance de Mystic Freeze da mesma. nota²: Notoriamente, a duração de Mystic Freeze na armadilha é como descrita no poder, diferentemente da mochila} Dr. Raymond Stantz Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 5 Vontade: 4 Mente: 3 Infl: 3 Aura: 3 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa: 11 Hero Points: 25 Perícias Gadgetry 6, Scientist 6 Vehicles (Land): 3 Vantagens: Connections: Ghostbusters (alta), Scholar (parapsicologia) Desvantagens Oblivious Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: eliminador de ameaças fantasmagóricas Riqueza: 6 Equipamento: *Ecto óculos {Corpo 1 Truesight 10, R#2} *Mochila de Prótons {Corpo 4, Mystic Freeze 8, Lightning 8, R#2 bonus: Mystic Blast e Lightning tem Combined Power Usage: se o alvo é vivo ou um objeto, será afetado por Lightning; se o alvo é um fantasma ou ser sobrenatural, será afetado por Mystic Freeze. limitações: Mystic Freeze dura um número de fases iguais aos RAPs ganhos} *Armadilha {Corpo 3, Mystic Freeze 10 R#2 limitações: Mystic Freeze tem 1 AP de Alcance e só afeta fantasmas e outros seres sobrenaturais; uma vez capturado um alvo, este deve ser descarregado na Unidade de Contenção, antes de poder usar Mystice Freeze em um novo alvo; do contrário, o alvo anterior é instantaneamente libertado. nota¹: A armadilha é ligada a um cabo de 4 APs de distância, podendo ser arremessada a essa distância, efetivamente aumentando o Alcance de Mystic Freeze da mesma. nota²: Notoriamente, a duração de Mystic Freeze na armadilha é como descrita no poder, diferentemente da mochila} Dr. Egon Spengler Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 7 Vontade: 5 Mente: 4 Infl: 4 Aura: 3 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa: 14 Hero Points: 25 Perícias Gadgetry 7, Scientist 8 Vehicles (Land): 3 Vantagens: Connections: Ghostbusters (alta), Scholar (parapsicologia) Desvantagens Sérias Irrational Attractions por ciência e em falar em termos científicos Motivação: Responsability of Power Ocupação: eliminador de ameaças fantasmagóricas Riqueza: 6 Equipamento: *P.K.E. Meter {Corpo 1, Magic Sense 8, R#3, desvantagem: Se detecta um ser ou artefato com altos APs de poder, jogue o mais alto AP contra o Magic Sense do aparelho; RAPs são tomados como dano e o aparelho explode se atinge duas vezes seus APs de Corpo em RAPs de dano.} Este detector é usado frequentemente para rastrear fantasmas, mas consegue indicar outras atividades sobrenaturais. *Mochila de Prótons {Corpo 4, Mystic Freeze 8, Lightning 8, R#2 bonus: Mystic Blast e Lightning tem Combined Power Usage: se o alvo é vivo ou um objeto, será afetado por Lightning; se o alvo é um fantasma ou ser sobrenatural, será afetado por Mystic Freeze. limitações: Mystic Freeze dura um número de fases iguais aos RAPs ganhos} *Armadilha {Corpo 3, Mystic Freeze 10 R#2 limitações: Mystic Freeze tem 1 AP de Alcance e só afeta fantasmas e outros seres sobrenaturais; uma vez capturado um alvo, este deve ser descarregado na Unidade de Contenção, antes de poder usar Mystice Freeze em um novo alvo; do contrário, o alvo anterior é instantaneamente libertado. nota¹: A armadilha é ligada a um cabo de 4 APs de distância, podendo ser arremessada a essa distância, efetivamente aumentando o Alcance de Mystic Freeze da mesma. nota²: Notoriamente, a duração de Mystic Freeze na armadilha é como descrita no poder, diferentemente da mochila} Winston Zeddemore Atributos: Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 4 Vontade: 4 Mente: 4 Infl: 3 Aura: 4 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 12 Hero Points: 25 Perícias Martial Artist 4, Military Science 4, Vehicles (Air, Land): 5 Weaponry (firearms) 3 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (New York); Connections: Ghostbusters (alta), Scholar (basquete, mecânica de automóveis) Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: eliminador de ameaças fantasmagóricas Riqueza: 6 Equipamento: *ECTO 1 {Corpo 7, Força 6, Running 6, R#2} *Mochila de Prótons {Corpo 4, Mystic Freeze 8, Lightning 8, R#2 bonus: Mystic Blast e Lightning tem Combined Power Usage: se o alvo é vivo ou um objeto, será afetado por Lightning; se o alvo é um fantasma ou ser sobrenatural, será afetado por Mystic Freeze. limitações: Mystic Freeze dura um número de fases iguais aos RAPs ganhos} *Armadilha {Corpo 3, Mystic Freeze 10 R#2 limitações: Mystic Freeze tem 1 AP de Alcance e só afeta fantasmas e outros seres sobrenaturais; uma vez capturado um alvo, este deve ser descarregado na Unidade de Contenção, antes de poder usar Mystice Freeze em um novo alvo; do contrário, o alvo anterior é instantaneamente libertado. nota¹: A armadilha é ligada a um cabo de 4 APs de distância, podendo ser arremessada a essa distância, efetivamente aumentando o Alcance de Mystic Freeze da mesma. nota²: Notoriamente, a duração de Mystic Freeze na armadilha é como descrita no poder, diferentemente da mochila} Geléia Nota: Somente em versões animadas Geléia é mascote dos Ghostbusters. Atributos: Destreza: 2 Força: 1 Corpo: 5 Int: 2 Vontade: 2 Mente: 2 Infl: 4 Aura: 4 Espírito: 3 Iniciativa: 8 Hero Points: 25 (*)=Mystic Link Poderes Dispersal* 8, Flight* 4, Fluid Form* 1, Invisibility* 5, Invulnerability* 12, Shrinking 2 bonus: Shrinking é Innate, Dispersal tem Intangibilidade Gradual (veja Dispersal). limitações: Geléia só consegue permanecer invisível num número de fases iguais aos APs de Invisibility, quando deve retornar a forma visível; Shrinking Sempre Ligado e já fatorado nas estatísticas. Desvantagens Catastrófica Irrational Attraction por comida, Miscellaneous: Geléia deixa rastros de ectoplasma onde quer que toque. Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: fantasma comilão Riqueza: 0 Os fantasmas em Ghostbusters Ao contrário de espíritos convencionais no sistema DC Heroes que possuem Self-Link (Spirit Travel), os fantasmas em Ghostbusters possuem substanciabilidade. Eles tem uma razoável maleabilidade do corpo (Fluid Form), podem voar (Flight) e conseguem atravessar objetos (Dispersal). Utilizam Dispersal para atravessar objetos, pois é visto que há limites para o que conseguem atravessar numa fase. Notoriamente, no universo de Ghostbusters espíritos não podem ser destruídos, só contidos; o GM deve proibir quaisquer Poderes (sejam naturais de um personagem ou um Gadget) que causem dano místico, como Magic Blast. Histórico Ghostbusters I Peter, Raymond e Egon são professores universitários de parapsicologia da Universidade Columbia de Nova Iorque, que subitamente têm sua verba para pesquisa suspensa e são colocados na rua pelo reitor, que os considera uma farsa. Isto, porque o trio prefere estudar manifestações sobrenaturais e aparições de burros, dentre outras coisas do gênero, que a ciência formal não considera. Assim, os três resolvem criar uma empresa especializada em casos de aparições sobrenaturais. Compram um edfício desativado do corpo de bombeiros, uma ambulância Cadillac Miller-Meteor ano 1959 nomeado de Ecto-1, e fazem um anuncio na televisão. No começo, os clientes são poucos e escassos, e os caça-fantasmas usam de seu talento individual para manter o negócio: Dr. Egon Spengler é um gênio da ciência, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz é um especialista em história da paranormalidade e metalurgia e o Dr. Peter Venkman tem habilidade de manipular as pessoas, conhecido como charlatão. Depois do primeiro chamado atendido por Venkman, mais movido a interesses próprios com a cliente Dana Barrett, ele descobre que estranhos fenômenos acontecem quando objetos do apartamento dela chamam pelo nome de "Zuul". Os negócios melhoram quando em uma noite, a recém contratada secretária Janine MelnitZ, recebe um pedido de ajuda do Sedgewick Hotel para retirarem um monstro verde e gosmento que atormenta os hóspedes em uma noite em que teriam uma festa de gala. Os caça-fantasmas atendem o chamado, com uma certa inexperiência nos equipamentos nunca testados. Cada membro do grupo usa uma mochila de prótons (na verdade um acelerador nuclear que produz poderosos feixes de luz que captam ectoplasma) e conseguem com sucesso capturar o fantasma. Durante o primeiro grande teste dos caça-fantasmas, Egon menciona que não seria "nada bom" que cruzassem os raios, devidamente agradecido por Peter. Com a fama repentina, os negócios melhoram consideravelmente, fazendo com que a empresa tenha grande sucesso e um grande número de chamadas, ajudados também por uma atividade supernatural incomum que toma conta da cidade de Nova Iorque. Quando Peter encontra Dana, sua primeira cliente e cujo caso ainda não havia sido resolvido, explica que o nome Zuul se refere a um semideus mitológico de seis mil anos a.C. presente nas culturas Hititas, Mesopotâmia e Suméria. Dana descobre de Peter que "Zuul é o guardião favorito de Gozer", além de receber uma proposta para sair com o caça-fantasma. Enquanto isso, os caça-fantasmas contratam um quarto membro, Winston Zeddemore, para ajudar com a quantidade de chamados. A empresa captura muitos fantasmas que são armazenados em um grande receptor. Logo, eles descobrem que a grande atividade paranormal da cidade é causada pela possível chegada de Gozer, um Deus sumeriano que aparecerá na forma da destruição trazido pelo demônio Zuul do apartamento de Dana Barrett. Os guardiões de Gozer - o cerberus Zuul (o porteiro) e Vinz Clortho - logo precisam encontrar hospedeiros humanos. Zuul facilmente toma posse do corpo de Dana Barrett "sugando" sua cadeira para um portal onde se encontra, dentro da cozinha do apartamento onde mora. Vinz Clortho busca outro hospedeiro e vai atrás do contador Louis Tully, no apartamento vizinho ao de Dana onde acontece uma festa, e acaba por capturá-lo no Central Park, em frente ao restaurante Tavern on the Green. Dana/Zuul recebe a visita de Venkman e tenta seduzi-lo. Ele percebe que algo está errado pela voz alterada de Dana e por ela levitar sobre sua cama e acaba por sedá-la com uma alta dose de clorpromazina. O já possuído Louis sai por Manhattan para encontrar pelo "porteiro" (Zuul) e é levado até o escritório dos caça-fantasmas pela polícia para que seja analisado o comportamento estranho. Egon o examina e descobre que ele é Vinz e está a procura de Zuul e esperando por um sinal de Gozer para trazê-lo. Entretanto, quando o inspetor da EPA (Agência de Proteção Ambiental dos Estados Unidos) Walter Peck questiona Venkman se a atividade paranormal em grande escala na cidade é originária do edifício onde se encontram os caça-fantasmas, promete "lacrar" o receptor onde se encontram os fantasmas armazenados por eles. Inicialmente zombado por Peter, Peck retorna furioso com um ordem judicial para que o receptor seja aberto para inspeção, causando uma grande explosão no edifício que acaba liberando todos os espectros de volta a cidade. Peck acusa os caça-fantasmas do ato, e esses acabam presos junto com Louis que estava no prédio. Presos em uma cela pública, Egon e Ray examinam a planta do edifício de Dana Barrett, de onde realmente estavam sendo originados todos os eventos paranormais na cidade de descobrem que o engenheiro elaborou o edifício como uma "antena" de onde seria gerado o portal que traria o Deus sumeriano Gozer de volta. Sem alternativas, o prefeito de Nova Iorque chama os caça-fantasmas para resolver o caos instalado na cidade, contrariando Peck e sendo, de certa forma, iludido pelos ex-presidiários. Escoltados pela Polícia de Nova Iorque e completamente trajados com seus uniformes e equipamentos, eles são levados até o prédio do apartamento de Dana, enquanto são ovacionados pela população local. Porém, ao chegarem à frente do local, acontece um tremor de terra que acaba soterrando o carro da polícia onde se encontravam. Mas, para delírio da multidão do lado de fora, eles saem da cratera e seguem para a cobertura do edifício pelas escadas. O porteiro Zuul (no corpo de Dana) e Vinz (no de Louis) finalmente se encontram e realizam o ritual (um beijo) para a chegada de Gozer. Os caça-fantasmas chegam ao apartamento de Dana, e descobrem que ambos se tornaram cerberus novamente. Ao abrir o portal, os caça-fantasmas ficam frente a frente com a abertura e conversam com Gozer, que lhes pergunta se são imortais. Recebendo a resposta negativa de Ray, eles são atacados. Eles atacam o portal, apesar de seus raios penetrarem no portal. Acreditando terem vencido Gozer, eles começam a celebrar a vitória, até serem alertados por Egon que a energia continua alta. Um pequeno tremor traz de volta a voz de Gozer, que lhes dá a oportunidade de escolher a forma como serão destruídos. Enquanto todos combinam de esvaziar suas mentes para não fazer tal escolha, Ray tem um pequeno lapso de memória de sua infância, e pensa na mascote de seu acampamento, o Homem de Marshmallow Stay Puft, pois era "algo que não lhes poderia fazer mal". Um gigantesco homem de marshmallow vestido de marinheiro aparece nas ruas de Manhattan, destruindo carros e edifícios até chegar ao prédio onde estão os caça-fantasmas. Enquanto escala o edifício, eles atacam o gigante que pega fogo. Egon sugere que eles cruzem seus raios em direção ao portal para provocar uma "completa inversão de partículas", fechando - na teoria - o portal e fazendo com que desaparecesse todos os problemas que a cidade enfrentava. Em contrapartida, eles poderiam não sobreviver a essa explosão. Porém, correndo o risco, eles cruzam os raios, causando uma enorme explosão que destrói o Sr. Stay Puft provocando uma chuva de marshmallow na cidade, especialmente em cima de Peck. O céu escuro começa a clarear e o portal se fecha. Saindo do meio dos escombros no topo do prédio, os caça-fantasmas comemoram, com exceção de Peter. Porém, quando esse descobre que Dana está dentro de uma estátua em forma de cachorro, começa a quebrá-la, assim como os outros membros do time ajudam a Louis sair da outra estátua. Eles saem do prédio debaixo de aplausos da multidão, recebidos na rua por Janine enquanto guardam seus equipamentos no Ecto-1. Enquanto os créditos do filme aparecem, Geleia voa em direção a câmera fazendo o desfecho do filme. Ghostbusters II Cinco anos depois dos acontecimentos no primeiro "Ghostbusters", os quatro integrantes do grupo encontram-se a resolver problemas paralelos, uma vez que a cidade está praticamente sem novas atividades paranormais. Ray Statnz com Winston Zeddemore agora elaboram festas de aniversários para crianças,usando o seu equipamento de caça-fantasmas como um tipo de diversão. Ray é dono de uma livraria, Peter Venkman tem o seu próprio show de TV sobre psiquiatria, enquanto Egon Spengler continua com as pesquisas paranormais. Dana Barrett tem um filho chamado Oscar e trabalha na restauração de pinturas antigas. O seu chefe, o dr. Janosz Poha, trabalha na restauração de um quadro de Vigo the Carpathian, um cruel ditador da Moldávia do século XVI. Certo dia, quando Dana empurra o seu carrinho de bebê de Oscar, uma gosma emerge de uma fenda na rua, fazendo com que o carrinho corra sozinho para o meio da rua lotada. Apavorada, Dana pede auxílio a Egon, enquanto Peter e Ray também resolvem ajudar. Trajados de trabalhadores normais, os três caça-fantasmas vão para as galerias subterrâneas da cidade e descobrem um rio de gosma a fluir sobre uma linha de Metrô abandonada. Quando são surpreendidos por um policial, Ray é atacado pela gosma e cai no rio vermelho. De volta a superfície, ele adverte sobre a grande quantidade de energia que corre pelo rio, o que poderia causar eventualmente um black out. Os três são presos por fraude. Enquanto isso, no museu, o chefe de Dana, Janosz, está a trabalhar no retrato de Vigo quando esse retorna a vida, através do seu espírito. Ele toma posse do corpo de Janosz e obriga-o a trazer o bebê de Dana. No tribunal, os três caça-fantasmas são julgados pelo Juiz Wexler (Harris Yulin) e defendem-se através do seu amigo Louis Tully (Rick Moranis). Os equipamentos dos caça-fantasmas e a gosma de amostra são retidas como evidências. Como consequência dos atos negativos do juiz, a gosma reage ganhando tamanho e força. Os caça-fantasmas perdem a causa e são sentenciados a prisão. Com os gritos de ordem do juiz Wexler contra os três, a gosma alimenta-se de emoções negativas, eventualmente com pequenas explosões de bolhas e lançando alguns fantasmas zangados. Então, Wexler ordena que os caça-fantasmas intervenham e cancela a sentença de prisão contra eles. Os caça-fantasmas percebem que a gosma se alimenta do "estado emocional" das pessoas ao seu redor. Quanto mais frases e atitudes são negativas, mais a gosma cresce, enquanto atitudes positivas lhe dá algumas habilidades. Peter visita Dana no museu um dia e vê a pintura de Vigo. Alerta Egon e Ray sobre o estranho retrato, quando descobre que ele foi um poderoso e maldoso ditador que comandava a mão de ferro, além de ter vivido por 105 anos antes de ser executado. Quando investigam a gravura, descobrem que há um rio de gosma no retrato exatamente como aquele nas linhas de metro da cidade de Nova York. Assim, eles voltam aos túneis subterrâneos para investigar a fonte de energia da gosma. Concluem que a gosma é alimentada pela grande quantidade de energia negativa que toma conta da "Big Apple". Quando um deles cai no rio e sai todo lambuzado, eles começam a brigar sem controlo. Após se controlarem, descobrem que a gosma é feita de puro mal e sai da pintura de Vigo. Tentam alertar o prefeito da cidade, mas ao invés disso, eles são mandados para um sanatório pelo assistente do prefeito. Janosz rapta Oscar, filho de Dana e leva-o para o museu, ainda sob controlo do espírito de Vigo. Quando ela entra no museu, Vigo passa a controlar todo mundo dentro do museu. O prefeito liberta os caça-fantasmas e eles vão em direção ao museu. Quando eles alertam sobre a quantidade de energia negativa da cidade, têm a idéia de usar a força positiva dos habitantes da cidade para ter vantagens. Então, decidem usar a gosma na Estátua da Liberdade com música para fazê-la mover-se. Através de muita energia positiva das pessoas, a estátua movimenta-se em direção ao museu. Os caça-fantasmas descem para salvar Dana e Oscar. Eles neutralizam Janosz, que desmaia, com lodo carregado positivamente, mas Vigo aparece em pessoa e toma posse do bebê. Um coro de "Auld Lang Syne" pelos cidadãos do lado de fora enfraquece Vigo, devolvendo-o à pintura e libertando os caça-fantasmas. Vigo momentaneamente possui Ray, e os outros caça-fantasmas o atacam com uma combinação de fluxos de prótons e lodo de humor carregado positivamente. Vestido com trajes de Caça-Fantasmas, Louis invade o museu e ataca a barreira de lodo enfraquecida ao redor do prédio com uma corrente de prótons própria. Com isso, Vigo retorna para a pintura e é destruído pelos caça-fantasmas. Quando ele retorna para a pintura, aparece uma pequena mudança na gravura, com os quatro membros do time e o bebê Oscar no centro. Ao saírem do museu na companhia de Dana, Oscar, Louis e Janosz, os caça-fantasmas são ovacionados pela multidão e em uma cerimônia posterior para restauração da estátua, recebem do prefeito, a chave da cidade. Category:Fichas fora do Universo DC